You can be much more Greedy
by Ibarelywritefics
Summary: Jumin wants MC to be greedy


It was early morning, but work had to be done already. Jumin looked across from the bed and stared at MC's sleeping face. It was by far the most peaceful thing in this world. It almost made him not want to leave for work.

But he had to leave. He told himself he had to be more mature for her sake. Skipping out on work to stay with your wife when you had important matters was hardly mature.

He rolled quietly out of bed and walked over to the sofa where Elizabeth 3rd was sleeping. "Would you mind keeping her warm for me? I have to go in early today." he picked her up and sat her on the bed where she curled up next to MC and purred softly.

The sight of seeing the two of them sleeping like that brought him so much joy.

Jumin walked into the office and saw Jaehee was already booting her own computer up. "Oh good, you're here." She said without missing a beat of him walking in the door.

"I've placed the needed documents for review on your desk. Have them signed by 5am so that we can head towards our meeting. We'll be there until 7am and we have to prepare for the breakfast meeting with the fashion designer."

"Ah yes…" He said while only listening to every other word Jaehee said. While he was trying to open up to all of the RFA members, Jaehee was still very much his employee and the old habit of nodding his head while listening was hard to die. "The fashion designer…"

That felt more like the highlight of the morning. While Jaehee counted her lucky blessings that Jumin had shifted over from cat projects to more female line products, it didn't help that he was always coming up with new ideas. "Assistant Kang, do you think a red or a gold would suit MC better for the late fall?"

"You should focus more on the paperwork first. You can discuss that at the breakfast meeting."

"Yes, but I would like to have a decision for a path to go on when we get there. Can you put her in a few example dresses and… no… I'd like to do that myself."

"Mr. Han…" Jaehee sighed.

Jumin realized he was getting too worked up. "Ah… sorry… You were probably dreading coming in as much as I was this morning. It would be rude to delay my work any further. Thank you for coming in." He said as he nodded and left towards his office.

Jaehee still was having a hard time accepting Jumin like this. He was very… mindful? She knew this couldn't be avoided, but the fact that he acknowledged how she felt and show gratitude was odd. She wasn't going to take any complaints though, she enjoyed it a bit.

Shortly after the breakfast, Jumin was fairly antsy again.

"Mr. Han, you're drinking another cup of coffee?" Jaehee said as she looked at Jumin's third cup.

"Yes." Jumin confirmed, "Normally, I would avoid drinking this much caffeine and take a nap instead, but I want to be working the entire time today. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can see MC."

"Mr. Han, if I may suggest you call her? That may help your focus a bit."

"That is a wonderful idea." Jumin said as he pulled his phone out. "I should do this more often."

His phone rang a bit before the click of an answer was on the other end.

"It's me." He started, "Did you have a good night sleep, Princess?"

MC chuckled on the other side, "Yes. Elizabeth makes for a great cuddling partner."

"She is very warm." Jumin agreed, "Elizabeth 3rd has taken such a liking to you. I'm glad."

"I'm glad too. You raised a very kind and beautiful cat."

Jumin smiled, "Yes, but I feel like she is even better now. Your presence alone can bring out the absolute best in everything." He sighed back, "I just wish there was something to bring out the best in all this work."

"Are you having a bad day?" MC whined on the other line.

"A little. I guess you could say… I wanted to watch you sleep longer. Your sleeping face brings me the greatest peace I've ever felt in my entire life. Every breath you take sounds like a calming wave of sound from a tranquil ocean."

MC giggled again. Jumin tried so hard to be romantic, but when he got like this… "Well, watching you sleep is nice too. I just want to snuggle up to you like a giant teddy bear."

"A giant teddy bear?" Jumin noted. He was like a teddy bear. "That's a new one even from you. I do know that little kids will hold their favorite stuffed animal to calm their nerves and comfort their sense of security. I do that for you?"

"All the time." MC smiled. "It's getting close to lunch time though. Are you going to be able to break for it?"

"I don't believe so." Jumin sighed looking at the paper work again. "The breakfast was needed, but some work got pushed back because of it."

"You can do it, Jumin. I believe in you."

That innocent cheer from MC was like the best boost Jumin could get in the entire world. "Thank you, Princess." Jumin smiled, "I will get this done in time for dinner for sure. Do you have any ideas?"

"Mmmm…" MC wasn't really one to have a firm set decision on this. "I'm not too sure…"

"We can have something simple. I think I will have the chef prepare us a simple pasta dish." Jumin smiled, "I should go now. I will speak more to you at home. Have a good day, my love." Jumin hung up the phone and smiled. Even though they had been married for months, that warmth in his heart still lingered every time he thought about her being home when he arrived.

But he felt quite guilty. He had asked her to be selfish. He had asked her to take the entire world. But he never seemed to feel like she was asking for anything. Jumin was hoping this new line of clothes would have MC asking for nice clothes, but he was doubtful. Girls would dream of a new bag or even a haircut, but she never asked for one herself.

It made him feel incompetent. Like he just wasn't good enough yet. "The only reason she doesn't want anything is because the right thing isn't out there yet." Jumin thought to himself, "That's why I have worked hard for this position. My entire life has lead up to this."

There were most certainly changes around the workplace now that Jumin was married. For better or worse, Jumin had set a release time of 7pm. It was still fairly late yes, but it was better than before when one could expect to go home at 2am in the morning to be back at 7am. Jumin would only waiver it if there was actual pivotal work to do. The rest could be easily taken care of with some free time. Jaehee had her benefits from it too, but even she would still stay a few extra hours to take care of some more work. She no longer felt too obligated though.

Jumin walked in the door to his penthouse and looked around. He saw MC on the sofa completely into reading a book. Her eyes were wide with amazement and glued to the page.

He walked over behind her quietly and looked at the book. It was one of his older books. It was mostly a fictional series about two lovers fighting through the city of Atlantis.

"You know, there's a sequel to this book." Jumin said quietly from behind her.

MC flinched up and looked behind her, "Oh, Jumin! Welcome home!" She quickly put the book down and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Are you tired from work?"

"A bit." Jumin walked over to the other side and joined her, "Assistant Kang decided to stay behind for a bit longer. I am almost dreading what my desk is going to look like tomorrow."

"I hope she doesn't stay too late." MC leaned over on to Jumin, "It's bad for both of you."

Jumin looked over at her and stared in awe, "You care for everyone so much."

"Is that a bad thing?" MC looked him into his eyes.

"No. It's an admirable trait." Jumin smiled, "But, you do care about me more than others, right?" he teased. Or as much as he knew how.

"Of course, Jumin." MC smiled, "I'm your wife. You are always my number one care."

"And you are mine." Jumin said in a low husky voice, letting their gaze stand for a moment before he leaned in for a much warmer 'welcome home' kiss.

After a brief glowing moment, the doorbell rang. "Oh!" Jumin said as he got up, "That must be the chef. Would you go wait at the table? I'll let him in."

MC nodded and walked over to the dinner area. At this point, MC was growing custom towards dinner the way Jumin had it. He never had a quick 'sit down and eat' dinner with MC. It was always dressed with music, candles and wine of course. There was wine at every meal with Jumin though.

There were certain rules at the table though. Dinner was to be only about them. No work, no RFA, nothing. Jumin would talk about how much he loved what MC was wearing, or compliment a new detail on her body every day. MC had tried to be smooth like that before, but it mostly came out as a flop saying "You drink wine good." That was probably the only time she had ever seen Jumin spit his wine all over the table.

There was also table etiquette that MC was learning. Jumin took a great joy in showing her how to properly hold her fork and cut with a knife. He would even sometimes get up and grab her hands and guide her along the way.

Another rule was not to waste food. It was rather impolite, but Jumin still was figuring out some of MC's personal taste. A few bits here and there were simply to be expected.

The night went on for the two of them and Jumin just thought to himself while watching MC around the house. "A red dress with soft curls and a pair of single finger gloves. That would look great." he thought.

He noticed her manner of walking was much more formal too. He liked it. But as the warmth of having MC's presence filled him, that same grave terror took it away. Here he was telling her how to eat, how to walk, how to dress… She could easily pass for someone that was raised in this type of environment already, but it felt ugly to him.

He tried to think back on all the clothes she had worn that week. All of them were picked out by Jumin himself. The meals, he had picked out. Had MC actually asked for anything at all lately?

He hated gold diggers. He despised them and they made him sick. However, this was a lot more painful. He wanted her to be greedy. He wanted her to want things. He wanted her to be happy, but he just felt like there was nothing he could do for her.

"Maybe she didn't like the pasta? She ate all of it but the sauce was a bit strong. Maybe the wine could have been different?" This trail of thought would just stick with him all night it seemed.

The two prepared for bed and lay close to each other in bed. God, it was like a dream to finally lie in the same bed as MC. He had been doing so for months, but it still felt like a blessing every time. She would just stare at him with her bright eyes and watch him carefully every night. "Jumin, are you alright? You look worried."

"Ah… no…" Jumin spoke softly, "I was just thinking of some things."

"Do you want to talk about it? I can listen." MC smiled.

"It…" Jumin sighed. How did he start this without feeling like he was attacking her? It wasn't her fault. It was his. He was the one that was being selfish. He hated people that only wanted to use him but that's all he could do with her. "I'm sorry, Dear…" his hand ran through her hair, "I just… I want you to be happy. I really do. I love you. I love you so much but I feel like I've forced your hand on everything."

"Huh?" MC looked confused. "Forced?"

"Yes…" Jumin sighed, "Forced… You… you came into my world, and you fit in perfectly. I can see you've changed and matured so much but… I can't see that with me. I haven't changed at all. I haven't done anything different. And here you are…"

MC grabbed Jumin's face and brought him in for a sweet kiss on the lips, "No Jumin, you have changed. You've changed so much, and I can see it."

"But…" Jumin looked at the pillows, "MC, you're still so selfless and caring. I love that so much about you. But, I do wish you could be more selfish. Is that making sense?"

"Jumin…" MC curled up next to Jumin, "Do you think I'm not selfish at all?"

"Well, yes. You care about everyone, you never ask for a thing, you try so many new things…"

MC turned her head and looked at Jumin, "Well yeah, I am going to care about everyone. I love all the RFA members." She pulled Jumin down for another kiss, "I love my husband so much more. I love him so much that I would be very upset if anyone ever thought about starting a rumor of you being with someone else."

Jumin smiled and relaxed a bit, "I see… so you're selfish about me?"

"Is there anything else I need to be selfish about?" MC teased and wrapped her arms around Jumin, "You told me to be selfish and I am. I want you, Jumin. But I want you happy too. Is that too much to ask for?"

Jumin smiled and wrapped his own arms around MC and fell back on the pillows, "You're too perfect sometimes. I can't imagine what I did that made me so lucky."

MC smiled in his arms, "We're both lucky." she said, "I'm happy to be here with you, Jumin."

He let out a long sigh, like all of his stress had just fallen off his shoulders. "I'm happy as well… still, I would like to see what kind of things you like yourself without my input. Would you mind being a bit more selfish for one day?"

"Are you sure? We lived very different lives, so my interest may not be up to par for you." MC worried a bit. She wasn't insecure of her own interest, but if Jumin was following along, she hoped he wouldn't get too crabby over things.

"Not at all. Commoner things interest me. I would like to experience some of these things with you. They made you who you are after all."

MC smiled, "Alright. Just find some free time and we can do that. I still want to show you what a sundae is."

"I'll look forward to it." Jumin said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Now go to sleep, beautiful. We had a long day."

"Okay, but I'm going to stay here." MC snuggled in closer to Jumin's body with his arms still around her.

"If you want." Jumin smiled, "I will give anything for you."


End file.
